Chick Flick
by Nikitangel
Summary: Faith and Buffy are watching latenight TV and a particular infomercial sparks an interesting conversation.


**Title**: Chick Flick

**Author**: Nikitangel

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Word Count**: 1,415

**Rating**: PG13

**Timeline**: Between _The Zeppo_ and _Bad Girls_

**Inspired By**: An actual infomercial that was on at one in the morning

**Many thanks to**: velvetandlace and marriednmichigan , my generous betas

**Honorable mention thanks to**: My other friends who volunteered to beta! You guys all rock!

"Like you've never thought about it."

"What? No!"

Faith rolled onto her back and grinned at Buffy from the floor. "C'mon, B, you know you have."

"I have not, Faith. Can we just put in the movie now?" Buffy shifted on the couch, tucking her legs up under her.

"You can't play me, B. I know you. I know what's inside you," Faith said, tapping a finger to her temple.

It was dark, with only the flickering light from the TV screen, and Faith's eyes were hard to see. Buffy knew what teasing look Faith was giving her anyways, having put up with it daily for months now.

"What you _know_ is that I want to watch _The Mask of Zorro_. The big clue was when I rented it and asked you to put it in the VCR," Buffy retorted.

She'd only invited Faith over the first time to be nice. She'd felt bad about the whole taking-off-on-Christmas-Eve deal, especially after seeing how Faith had dressed up and everything. A Movie Night would be a good way to make it up to her.

Plus, Mom would get off her back already.

Anyway, she wasn't quite sure how it had turned into this. "This" being some post-Slayage bonding ritual involving popcorn and weird flavors of Kool-Aid mixed together by Faith. Trying to keep things quiet so they wouldn't wake up Mom was getting harder and harder, especially on nights when Faith got to choose the movie, what with all the gunshots and screaming and car chases – not to mention all the moaning and groaning and Oooh's and Aaah's. Faith's picks had to have all of the above accounted for or she'd start complaining.

Actually, the first night Faith had picked up some old black and white movie, but shoved it back on the shelf when she saw Buffy's look of shock. It had been strictly _Die Hard_ and _Fatal Attraction _stuff since then, mixed with "sappy crap," as Faith had dubbed the other Slayer's movie picks.

Buffy risked another glance at the garish images flying across the television screen before averting her eyes again. "I didn't even know they _made_ infomercials for these."

Faith leered at her. "Guess it's your lucky night, then."

"Ha ha." She could hear the party beat soundtrack and the girls giggling drunkenly as they flashed for the cameras. Why in the world anyone would voluntarily be in a _Girls Gone Wild_ video was beyond her.

"Dude, next time I am so picking out _Wild Things_," said Faith, smirking.

"Why?" asked Buffy without thinking. She immediately blushed, having said something stupid about sex in front of Faith once again. "On second thought, don't answer that. Just press Play."

"C'mon, B." Faith ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Don't you even find them a little sexy? All that girl-on-girl action get you hot and bothered down under?"

"No," said Buffy curtly, looking away from Faith's tongue and finding herself watching the stupid infomercial again. "Don't they realize their _parents_ could see them?"

"What kind of parent admits to their kid that they watch _Girls Gone Wild_?"

She had no answer for that, so she kept her mouth shut. Buffy had always felt a teeny bit off-balance around the other Slayer. She should just ask Willow or Xander to come to Movie Nights, but she hadn't gotten around to it yet. Besides, they were always asleep by the time she finished patrol. It was easier when it was just her and Faith.

"I just don't see why guys think it's so sexy to watch two girls kissing, that's all, no big."

"You don't," said Faith flatly, giving her that look again. Buffy felt her stare and kept her gaze fixed on the screen. She definitely did not notice anything when Faith raised her arms above her head and stretched out on the carpet, arching her back. "You don't think Xander ever pictured you and Willow getting it on?"

She frowned. "Xander? Of course not. Ew."

Faith continued her contortions on the floor, each stretch apparently requiring her to lean forward deeply in Buffy's direction.

"Why do you always do that?" Buffy finally blurted out.

Faith arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Just – I don't know, you're always making jokes and stuff. About … that."

"About …" She knew, Buffy _knew_ she knew, but she was going to make her say it anyway.

"About – girls with girls."

"_Lesbians_? Is that the word you're looking for, B?"

She refused to blush again. "I know what the word is, Faith."

"Why do _you_ think I joke about … that?" She repeated Buffy's hesitation mockingly.

Realization dawned on Buffy's face. "Are you – you're not," she paused, "… are you?"

A slow suggestive smile slid across Faith's face. "What do you want me to be?" she said, rolling onto her hands and knees and slinking toward the couch.

"Cut it out!" Buffy grabbed an afghan and pulled it over her lap. "Quit playing around, Faith. This isn't funny."

"Am I laughing?"

She was getting closer. Buffy swallowed hard and turned quickly toward the television. _Watch TV, Buffy, don't watch Faith being all slinky on the floor. Oh, now this is much better, watching those ridiculous girls shrieking and slurring into the camera, with those tacky CGI stars glowing over their chests_.

"Maybe the word you were looking for was _bisexuals_, B. You know what _bisexual_ means, don't you?"

Faith's voice was sounding breathier and the lighting crazier and why couldn't the TV have been on a different channel when they flicked it on?

"When you're turned on by men _and_ women? When maybe you've had sex with a guy, but you see two chicks making out and it makes you kind of squirmy? When you rent that Angelina Jolie movie and tell yourself it's 'cause you like her acting?"

The whole situation was becoming more surreal by the second. Buffy gripped the blanket tightly in both hands as Faith approached. The other girl didn't even pause as she reached the couch and climbed right up next to Buffy.

"When you stare at your friend's leather pants behind her back?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "I never-"

"Thought we were talking hypothetical, B. You got something you wanna tell me?" Faith leaned in until Buffy could feel breath on her skin.

She swallowed. "I don't – um, I think we should –"

And that was as far as she got before Faith was kissing her Faith was kissing her oh _god_ Faith was kissing her she was kissing a girl. Buffy's brain simultaneously froze and whirled crazily. Faith's tongue brushed hers, tasting of Purplesaurus Rex and Tropical Punch. And now Faith's _hand_ was creeping up and where was she … oh, her neck, Faith's hand was on her neck. Faith was holding her neck because she was kissing her. She could feel female fingernails lightly tracing the back of her neck and making the little hairs stand up and she was only getting goose bumps because of a natural biological reaction to something and god, she sucked at biology anyways, so what was she talking about?

And then it was over.

Buffy blinked and automatically licked her lips, tasting the smear of Faith's lipstick. Faith had pulled back, and there was a new look in her eyes. Not that teasing look, not the "Oh my god, I can't believe how stupid you are" look, and not the "Let's go kick some vampire ass" look.

She felt like this was supposed to be a silent moment, but that stupid infomercial was still blaring away. Faith had pretty much frozen, was just sitting there, staring at her with the new look. And suddenly Buffy remembered that this look wasn't new after all. This was the look from the warehouse, when Faith had finally told her the deal with Kakistos. That terrified look. Faith was scared.

Buffy was still processing this revelation when Faith abruptly jerked back and leapt off of the couch.

"I gotta go."

"Faith, wait-"

But the other girl was already grabbing her jacket and yanking open the front door. By the time Buffy got it together enough to make her legs work, Faith was gone. Buffy collapsed back onto the couch and stared blankly at the coffee table. The video case was still lying there, Antonio Banderas staring scorchingly out from the cover. The name "Catherine Zeta-Jones" jumped out at her and she shifted on the cushion.

She _did_ like Catherine's acting.


End file.
